Before Alice: My Heart was Whole
by JaceBridgewaterMcCartyWhitlock
Summary: When Jasper was human he was married to Bella, but when he joined the army Bella ran and he never saw her again. What happens when he sees her again in 2009? Used to be Before Alice by BordumKilledTheBeast
1. My Bella

**Hi, yes this used to be BordumKilledTheBeast's story but as some of you many know she stopped writing so I asked if I could continue her story since I thought it had a really good plot I could run wild with, so to refresh your memory hears chapter one again enjoy!!!!!!!! **

"Jasper, come on baby, we need to go register for our grade are you going to act like your in?" Alice asked hyper as always.

"This year I am going into the same grade as you and Edward." I knew Alice had been cheating on me, but the truth of it was I just didn't care anymore. I remember the days before days I had spent with the girl I loved for who she was instead of what she gave days with Bella, the days with the baby that was to be born. I had given all of that up so easily just to go into the war.

_"Daddy!" Bella called as she saw already knew that we were heading down to the lake today so we could hang out._

_"Yes Bells?" Charlie called from upstairs._

_"I am going to go hang out with Jasper." Normally unmarried girls were not supposed to hang out with boys, but her parents just did not care._

_Bella walked all the way to the lake, without tripping was the day I was going to propose to the love of my life, and boy was I nervous as hell!_

_"So what's the surprise?" She asked as we __sat__ down on the rock._

_"Well no need to be so damn pushy 'darlin."I said with a smile._

_"Oh is so important you wanted me to walk all the way down here just to tell me, instead of just coming and sitting down in my living room?" She asked as she lightly pushed me._

_"Well." I said as I got down on one knee."Isabella Marie Swan, I was wondering if you would marry me?" I asked as her eyes became as big as baseballs, and her face became the reddest it had ever been._

_"Yes!" She shouted as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I knew that I was probably smiling like an idiot, but the prettiest girl in Texas had just agreed to marry me._

_After months of preparing, the wedding finally came._

_The day I decided to join the war was the biggest mistake of my life._

_"Bella!" I called as I came in the door of our house. I had just got back from registering for the war._

_"Jasper! Thank god you're home! I have the best news!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs._

_"Me first Bella.."She nodded for me to continue. I figured her news consisted of getting a new dress. "I joined the army."_

_"Oh."was all she said as her face fell._

_"Bella,'darlin, what's wrong?" I asked truly concerned._

_"Your going to make me a widow mother." she whispered mother so softly I hadn't known if I caught it right._

_"What was that?" I asked hoping I hadn't heard right._

_"I said you're going to make me a window mother!" this time she screamed as she ran out the door._

"Come on!" Alice whined as we pulled into the Forks High Parking was already over and it was the first day of school.

"I am coming Alice. I will see you at to your first class." I said as I began walking in the direction of my class.

As I opened the door, I saw...her._ My Bella_.


	2. What Did I Do? Bella PoV

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, I hope it's worth it. **

**Thanks To:** soccershadow3 , _Kree-on-toast_, RandaJo, Roses4Cullen, udp123 , lexi, FutureCullen97 , FredsForeverFanGirl, sftballchck20, NenaaTH

**rEAD aUTHORS nOTE oN tHE bOTTOM!**

Chapter 2:

"Class we have a new student, please say hello to Jasper Hale."

_Jasper_... That was the name of my husband, my love and the father to my twins Ellie Jane and Aaron Jasper. I looked up and there in front of me stood my husband, my Jasper. He may have joined the war and I may have ran out and never saw him again but I loved him with my whole now unbeating heart.

"Jasper please take a seat next to Miss Whitan, Bella raise your hand please." I was broken out of my thoughts by Mrs. Love. I raised my hand after a second smiling sweetly at Jasper. He smiled back and headed towards me.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said. _Oh how I missed that voice._

_Snap out of it Bella he probably doesn't even remember you, _said a voice.

_Oh, Great I'm going crazy._

_No, you're not._

_Oh, Shut up._

"Hello to you to Jasper." I said trying to sound cheery.

"So may I ask why you picked Whitan?" _Oh, so maybe he did know who I was._

_No, he probably can smell that you're a vampire._

_You are really getting annoying._

"Huh, I'm sorry what?" _Oh shit, I said that out loud._

"Sorry, what were we talking about? Oh, my last name that's right. Oh, um, well I didn't want to use my married name again and I have already use my surname about twevle times, so I clash them together and got Whitan." _I haven't babbled like this sense, I was human, this waht he does he makes me spill my guts about the least important things in my life. _

"Bella after school do you want to came over and meet my coven?" _Should I go?_

_Well, dummy why don't you ask how big his coven is?_

"Well, how big is your coven, Jazz, oh I mean Jasper?" _Oops, I didn't mean to call him Jazz._

"There are 8 of us." he replied.

"I guess that wouldn't be a problem. So where is it?" Jasper gave me the directions and headed off_. Oh, that's funny I didn't hear the bell ring!_

Yah! Cause you were to busy checking Jasper out, girl!

"Oh, shut up!" I said as people around me looked up at me as if I were crazy. _Well, maybe I am._ My last thought before I walked to my second class period was.

_What have I gotten us into?_

_

* * *

_

Authors Note: Important

Hey, so the people that review this chapter get to be in the story! And for the people that were worried that Alice was cheating with Edward. Do not fear I'm not letting that happen! lol

Hope you liked it!

Your Fanfic Bestee,

Jayme


End file.
